


a question to the world

by SnorkleShit



Series: Starcrossed [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Jassandra is already established, Multi, Mystery, Short, Space AU, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Cassandra feed their new companion and try to get to the bottom of this mystery, but come up with more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a question to the world

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i'm going to do this in a series of little installations. I can't resist the ideas i've come up with for this story oops.

“You must be pretty hungry.” Cassandra stated awkwardly, as her and Jake watched the newcomer wolf down some potatoes and larian fruits in a near desperation. He was on one side of the small dining table of the drop ship, they were on the other. The stowaway kept his eyes on them, a wary gaze full of an uncertainty that was probably all he knew at this point in time.

“I guess so.” The guy replied, after he swallowed his current mouthful. “Where am I?” 

“The drop ship of the Camalonion Grand Library, currently parked in the Jupiter Fuel Station.” Cassandra informed him matter of factly. The guy paused in his rapturous eating, staring at her and then staring at the ship around them. 

“I don’t know what any of those words mean.” He admitted. 

“It seems like you have amnesia, retrograde, from how you seem to still be able to function and form new memories. And you retain basic ingrained language and motor skills, so that’s good. Do you mind if I check you for head trauma?” Cassandra asked. He blinked at her, then glanced at Jake, looking between them hesitantly.

“She wants to check to see if this is happening because you hurt your brain. Don’t worry, she’s our medical expert, and she couldn’t hurt a fly.” Jake explained, pointing to his own head for emphasis. 

After a moment of wariness, the guy slowly nodded, sitting up a little more. Cassandra stood up and walked around, gently reaching to feel along his head and leaning in to look closely. The guy grimaced at how close she was.

“Any pain?” 

 

“It hurts a little...all over...but not in any one spot.” The amnesiac elaborated. Eventually Cassandra pulled away, frowning.

“There’s no sign of trauma that I can find, does anywhere else on your body hurt?” She asked. The guy frowned, and then slowly turned his right hand around, looking down at the palm.

“This hurts. What is it?” He asked, holding up his palm for her to look. Her eyes widened at whatever she saw, and she reached to pull his hand towards her, eyes roaming over it. 

“What is it, Cassie?” Jake asked.

“I don’t...I don’t know. I’ve never seen a mark like this. It’s perfectly made, perfectly symmetrical...it looks like it was branded, but it’s almost too perfect to have been burned.” She explained, letting go of his hand. The guy looked alarmed, and turned his hand so Jake could see it. It was triangles over circles, in some unfamiliar pattern, disfiguring his palm. Jake looked up at Cassandra with wide eyes.

“Forget the fuel line. We’ve gotta get to the Library.”


End file.
